warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Solomus-BlackWing
The Old Times The Old Times (1) BEFORE LEAVING A MESSAGE Make sure you sign your messages with this: ~~~~ Make a new heading if necessary. Congratulatory Message ````Hey Solomus, how did you make those emblems and stuff for the Incinerators? you think you could maybe make some for me? hey when i left the qoute on Inyle's page i got's a spark of insparation. what would you say if he and Berheven have a joint adventure with/against eachother? Plaguenumber3 (talk) 22:38, September 24, 2013 (UTC) well, looks like we'll be coordinating via Talk section. Well anyhow, i'll kinda assume this will take place just before (like it happens during this event) Berheven's quote or after. But we can assume that following Inyle the female inquisitor Braith trap Berheven in a bar, and basically at gunpoint enlist his aid. as for Inyle we can assume he's now found what planet Rho currently is on but Berheven knows. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 02:58, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Old article was old, so i deleted it. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 18:08, September 28, 2013 (UTC) No! No it's 832-845.M41! I had a little typo that's all. I hope I didn't do your blood pressure any harm Kadjah Thoris (talk) 21:42, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sol, i've been thinking. We all know that the Sisters are the Churches main and really only military force. But you cant defend every planet the Church has with them alone. And i dont even count the Militia as a force worth mentioning. So im wondering if they can have a PDF or IG regiments on the planet, as garrisons. Thoughts? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 01:12, October 12, 2013 (UTC) I am leaving the Wiki I believe there were something about 35 member of this wiki when I joined; I have been here for longer than some admins; I have written a lot of this wiki: I wrote the Quotes pages, I made the How-to category and most of the articles therein; I wrote the 100th and 1,000th articles on this wiki; the point I'm trying to make is that I have invested a hell of a lot of time and effort in this whole thing; I am not flattering myself when I say that I have made a great and positive effect on this group. I love WH40K fanon, I come here for the fanon, not for politics. So when several members including Lither, an Administrator, spend several pages' worth of text in comments on my blog entry insulting my nation, I take it as a sign that I don't fit here anymore.Jochannon (talk) 14:12, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Administrator (Bowing down) i came from the horrors of the warp during fight the enemys of the emperor, i was lost in the warp since the great betray that Horus did, so i come with some fresh memories and the knowledge of the warp, so i come asking if i can help on your wikia................Jdwarboss (talk) 13:54, November 3, 2013 (UTC) of Message I see that you are back, Orange.Bladiumdragon (talk) 21:12, December 3, 2013 (UTC) But if you were to give criticisms, what would they be? I gave my answer on Dirges talk by the way. Staedaddy But if you were to give criticisms, what would they be? I gave my answer on Dirges talk by the way. Staedmon (talk) 09:01, December 12, 2013 (UTC)StaedmonStaedmon (talk) 09:01, December 12, 2013 (UTC) LHAT Issue Hey Sol. Right, about this LHAT. I've begun speaking but he freaked out, says i'm hellbent among other things. "Now I understand there are some butt-hurt hosers on here who don't appreciate all the hard work I put in to creating the Lion's Heresy, and that's kind of petty, especially since the only grievance anybody has with it is the whole "the new guy didn't ask" conundrum. " His words on my talkpage. You seem to be on the side of letting the page stay. What's your stance on this? My issue is not about his quality of work or even his lack of due process. It's that me of Total (we the architects of the first AT) decided WAY WAY long ago that ATs don't really work here. Mostly new guys made it and didn't follow the process, case in point. Our best AT isn't even from our own site, ex Dornian. Mostly new guys just twist the lore into something they want. We already removed most of the DAT pages as it is, should have done them all though. No "native" AT has ever been finished. No DAT, the Tau one, House Divided, Guilliman, Sanguinius, EOTE none with the exception of the Dornian, and that ain't even ours. It's my opinion that the site would be better place if we didn't have ATs, and this is coming from the guy who first pushed for the idea. What's your opinion on this? LHAT and ATs in general? Looking forward to your response. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 14:52, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering, since you seem to photoshop a lot of your space marine pictures, how exactly does one upload one unto this site? Because I have a few photoshopped space marine pictures that I want to upload, and yet I can't seem to get them to upload. Plz help, 40kfan (talk) 07:23, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Nevermind I figured it out....awkward. 40kfan (talk) 07:27, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Bladiumdragon I was told that you were the one that banned Bladium. I would very much like for you to reverse that. I understand that Bladium did a lot of damage during actions, and his ban was justified as far as I know. But given the fact that he was a regular contributor and was an obediant user during most of his time here up until his public display of discontent with the new rules, I would much like to see him given another chance, if not for his history here, then simply due to the fact that we all had our nutty moment. Like I told Supah, I don't know how many times I would should been banned in the past. I was only banned once on a technicality; threatening another user in anger, and then only for a week. Give the guy a second chance, especially when many of us did far worse that demanded much harsher responses. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:18, February 11, 2014 (UTC) It was super early in the morning (about 4am) when he noticed I was on Steam (added him a month ago). He was glad there was another way we could speak as up to then we hadn't spoken in months. So we chated and he told me he was banned from the wiki. I asked him why and he told me it was because he complained and ignored the new rules. Well, he went on to tell me that you banned him with support from the others, but what caught my attention was the fact that it was a permaban. He was angry (as anyone would be if they'd just be banned from a wiki forever), and when I offered to help, he said he wasn't interested since it meant that if he was banned, then he must have said something that made sense. I won't vouch for that since I wasn't here, but I offered to deal with the ban on the grounds that it was too extreme for my tastes, given the past of many of us had here with the admins, myself included. I decided that as a vet and a vet who got into a lot of trouble with the admins and the community, that I have as much a say in the matter as anyone as I can speak from both sides of the aisle. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 19:03, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Sol. I'm sure Bladium will do his best to get right with the community and earn their forgiveness. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 19:20, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Why did you permaban Plague? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:56, March 18, 2014 (UTC) I checked the Block log and didn't see it. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:58, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey there Sol! What's been up? Trying to get up to date with current events. Any major events? Minor ones? I hear talk here and there but how about from you? Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 23:23, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Anime of the Year That is all Han. That is all. You were so right. So very right indeed. KhalaelMy Talk 20:35, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey han hope doing good keep it up your doing great koolbubKoolbub (talk) 02:54, April 5, 2014 (UTC) what i mean is han is hope your doing well and keep up the Articles. Your doing good on them hello, ive been viewing this wikia for a few days now, and i was wondering if there are any criteria that must be met before creating an article? and also do you have any advice for someone just starting out? much thanks, PHANTUM